Revenge is the Answer (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Aired |Row 4 info = December 25, 2001 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 38.6 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m194,558,905 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 126 minutes |Row 9 title = Aired by |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} Revenge is the Answer is a 2001 action-suspense and romance film produced by Pankavuranov Pictures, and distributed by Margovyan National Pictures. It was aired on December 25, 2001, and is based on the 1997 novel Revenge of a Victim by and on the real-life Arbatskaya State University Shootout on October 14, 1994. The film starred , , , , , , and , and is directed by . The script was written according to the novel Revenge of a Victim, and was based from selected chapters of the 700-paged book. The story follows the real-life story of Timofey Ulyanov as he faces school-bullying from a trio of "cool" students, and eventually takes revenge on his bullies by raining the whole campus with bullets. Because of the film's unprecedented success, a sequel, , was released in 2006, and another sequel, , was released in 2011. Both sequels are fictional continuations of Ulyanov's story. Plot ( ) begins his first year of college on September 1994, in Arbatskaya State University, where he was warned by a man named Ravil Duranov ( ), a semi-bad boy student of Muslim descent who would eventually become his best friend, that the school is filled with bullies, terror teachers, and everything dreadful. The terror professors really became a big deal for him, especially is physics professor Mr. Ruma Rumanov (cameo by ), but a bigger deal for Timofey was the bullying, which was common among college freshmen, unless you show the bullies who's boss. A subplot of this movie features Timofey's older sister Kseniya ( ) and younger sister Oksana ( ) who both fell instantly in love with Ravil the first time they saw him, right after Timofey invited him over to his place to help him do some projects. Timofey's struggle with bullies worsens after he meets three guys who claim to "own" the university: Big Johnny ( ), "Cool Kid" ( ), and "Killer Mark" ( ). Though he has his best friend, two sisters and love interest Ekaterina ( ) to lend him a helping hand, Timofey still can't stand the pain, though he has only been experiencing it for less than a month. On October 12, while he was driving home, Timofey received a text message from an unknown sender telling him to head to a secluded alley in downtown Arbatskaya. Upon arriving in the venue, the man who sent him the text, wearing a motorcycle helmet, merely reveals himself under the nickname (cameo by ), a former bully at ASU who is now about to help him by giving him a for use to kill his bullies, even saying that it will "lessen his burden". At first, Timofey refused to do it, and even received shocked reactions from Ekaterina and Ravil, after he told them about what happened. However, on the night of October 13, Timofey's car was deliberately hit by Cool Kid. Right after he got out of the car, he was grabbed by Big Johnny, had his mouth covered by handkerchief, and was dragged back in his car. Killer Mark opened the passenger seat door, and started making the move, with Cool Kid entering the backseat afterwards. After about a half hour of ruthless beating and gang rape, the three left Timofey almost lifeless, and stole his wallet and bag. Because of this, Timofey was pushed to the limit. On the morning of October 14, he went back to the alley, took the gun from Gen, and started raining ASU with bullets, killing over 700 people, including Big Johnny, Cool Kid, and Killer Mark, and some of his minor bullies and terror professors. On the afternoon of October 14, Timofey was expelled from ASU, but a few days later, he was taken back in after the Dean found out that what he did was mostly self-defense. He survived bullying, but Ekaterina broke up with him, right after she found out about the incident. Timofey would only find out the next day that Ekaterina committed suicide, leaving a letter to Timofey revealing that Cool Kid was her true love interest, and she wanted to be with him even beyond the grave. However, Timofey's broken heart was revived by a girl named Yelena (cameo by ), who said that she "doesn't give a damn to what he did". The two were last seen driving down the road to some place together before the screen fades to black. The screen then fades to the final scene where Ravil marries both Kseniya and Oksana, who were revealed to have converted to Muslim religion because of their deep love for him, and as Ravil can't decide who he will choose, he just chose both. (Note: After the events of the Arbatskaya City Shootout on October 14, 1994, Timofey Ulyanov was charged with 715 counts of murder and manslaughter and was originally sentenced to death via electric chair, however, after a police investigation was conducted from December 24, 1994 to April 29, 1995, it was discovered that a huge group of bullies tried to harass Ulyanov just before firing his gun, making him shoot just about any person he came across with. This, including the fact that Ivan Yigantev, Marvik Yazenev and Marko Pataytaov were actually members of the Andivinskaya Bratva, one of the most notorious Mafias in the province of Arbatskaya, lowered his case down to 715 counts of homicide due to self-defense, and he was ordered to give the families of every person who died in the shootout a compensation fine of not less than m7,000 and not more than m15,000, the process ending in mid-1999. On March 24, 2000, President gave recognition to Ulyanov for being an inspiration to bully victims all over Margovya, and promised that he would help in making this film, which he did.) Cast * as Timofey Ulyanov * as Ekaterina Lukoreva (love interest of Timofey) * as Ivan "Big Johhny" Yigantev (Bully # 1) * as Marvik "Cool Kid" Yazenev (Bully # 2) * as Marko "Killer Mark" Pataytaov (Bully # 3) * as Oksana Ulyanova (sister of Timofey) * as Kseniya Ulyanova (sister of Timofey and Oksana/love rival of Oksana) * as Ravil Duranov (common love interest of Oksana and Kseniya, best friend of Timofey) Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)